


Dreams

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack gets lonely waiting for Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Zack couldn't sleep.

He tossed, he turned, he kicked off the blankets, pulled them back up, hit his pillow, and sprawled any which way he could, but he simply could not fall asleep. He growled angrily and stalked into the kitchen part of his apartment and filled a glass with water. He took a sip, refusing to admit to the reason why he was having such a hard time falling asleep. Dumping the water out, he reached under the sink for the bottle of whiskey that he had hidden from—

No, no, no! Bad Zack. Don't think about it. You think about it, you're going to want to go charging into Sephiroth's office and demand to know where—

Nope, bad thoughts. Not even going to entertain them.

Bringing the whiskey back over to the bed, Zack sat down and took a hit off the bottle. Ah, who was he kidding? He missed Cloud. The bed was too big without Cloud fighting him for every inch of space, only to wind up sleeping half on top of Zack. And it sure as hell was too quiet without Cloud's moans and gasps.

Fuck, he missed him. Zack was bloody lonely without his little blond shadow, and he hated it. Cloud had been on plenty of missions before, but this was the first that Zack had to wait while Cloud went out. Usually it was the other way around, or they were both out. Fuck, it sucked. Why hadn't Cloud ever told him how much it sucked? Then again, Cloud was never the type to complain.

Laying flat on his back, Zack stared up at the ceiling, taking long hits every now and then from the bottle. He knew the parameters of Cloud's mission, and that only made him edgier, along with the fact that Cloud's unit was already way overdue. If he were honest with himself, the only thing Zack wanted to happen in the next twenty minutes was for Cloud to come through the door to the apartment.

And then Zack was going to fuck him silly. 

Letting his hand trail down his chest, Zack closed his eyes and gripped his cock. Setting the whiskey over to the side and closing his eyes, Zack tried to remember the feel of Cloud's mouth of his cock, the warm/wet suction of it. Groaning, Zack used his other hand to pinch and roll his nipples, imagining it was Cloud. He pumped his hand rapidly over his cock, letting himself get lost in his fantasy of it being Cloud. He hadn't had to call upon these fantasies since he'd finally gotten Cloud into bed with him, but they still were there, aided by memory of how Cloud smelt, felt, tasted, sounded.

He focused on the feel of his hand on his cock, substituting how his hand felt with the memory of how Cloud's did. Groaning, he arched his hips into the feel of his/Cloud's hand, jerking himself faster and faster until he came, moaning out Cloud's name.

Sighing, he laid back in bed, reaching for tissues to wiped his hand off with, only to have his hand caught by someone else's hand. Looking up, Zack grinned broadly as Cloud licked Zack's fingers clean.

"Missed me, hm?" Cloud asked teasingly.

"Get in bed," Zack said, reaching out and tugging at the waist of Cloud's pants. "I want to sleep."

Cloud leaned over and kissed Zack lightly. "I need to shower and find a potion, and then—"

"Potion?" Zack asked, sitting straight up.

Cloud sighed, realizing his mistake within seconds. "I'm not hurt badly. Compared to a lot of the others, I'm not hurt at all."

Zack slowly was working Cloud's clothes off, examining each area of skin he had uncovered until he found the relatively large gash on Cloud's back. It was bleeding sluggishly, mostly already clotted. Running his hand over it lightly, Zack cast a Cure on it, watching as the hurt area slowly began to glow and mend itself.

"You're incredibly handy," Cloud said, twisting slightly to watch the gash disappear.

"You can shower tomorrow," Zack said stubbornly, pulling Cloud into bed with him and holding him close. "I'm not letting go tonight."

Cloud hummed slightly, wiggling so as to better settle himself in Zack's arms before falling asleep. Zack smiled into the blond hair and pulled the covers up around them before joining the younger boy in sleep.


End file.
